The Big Bang
by TheEnergyBender18
Summary: Almost like my 'Avatar Sexcapades' story, but a one shot. Warning inside, story contains Incest, Yaoi and Yuri. Many pairings. Dedicated to my girlfriend
1. WARNING

**WARNING:**

**The following story contains, Yaoi, Yuri, Incest and of course M/F.  
This story is dedicated to my girlfriend because she saw the stories I did for Avatar Sexcapades and wanted me to do something like this. I'm not much of a Yaoi writer since I'm straight obviously, but hey, I'm cool with gay people, I know many gay people and people in my family are gay, so I'm cool with what they do. Anyways, if you don't like ANY of what I listed up there, this story is NOT FOR YOU. I don't want any flames saying 'Why is there gay sex', this is a warning telling you that this story contains what I've listed.**

**Pairings Include: Kataang, Sukka, Maiko, Zukaang, Watercest, Sutara, Zutara, Maang and Sukaang.**

**THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, THERE IS NO PLOT, JUST SHAMELESS SMUT**


	2. The Big Bang

The guys laughed as they stayed up late, talking about usual War stories. Sokka, Zuko and Aang all sat out on the back porch of Sokka and Suki's house on Kyoshi Island. Katara and Aang's relationship had blossomed, Sokka and Suki were now married and Zuko and Mai were engaged. Life was good for the group. Zuko pasted the rice wine. "So, have you guys ever…"

Sokka took a swig of the alcohol, "Ever what Zuko?"

The Fire Lord was obviously buzzed, "You know…ever…_experimented_?"

Aang and Sokka laughed, "You mean, like with another guy?" Zuko nodded. "No way man, we have girls."

"Well, I'm just saying. If you haven't ever tried it, how do you know you don't like it?" He suggested.

"Have you ever been with a guy?" Zuko shook his head. "Wait, how did this even come up in your mind?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just thought, hey, I'm with my two closest friends, why not ask?"

"Well the Air Nomads were pretty open about sexuality, I don't see a problem with it," Aang voiced his opinion on the matter.

"Do you want to…I don't know, try it?" Zuko asked.

"I'm good," Sokka said, "I'm not drunk enough."

"I don't know Zuko, Katara might not like that," Aang trailed off, though he was open to new things, being physical with another person not might be good with Katara.

"Well, let's not tell the girls, come on." Zuko got up, stumbling a little, earning a laugh from Sokka as he took another drink. He grabbed Aang's wrist and pulled him up. "Now, just like if you kissed Katara." Zuko kissed The Avatar, both of them a little stiff, not use to the feeling of being with another man, but deepened the kiss while Sokka stared in awe. Aang felt bad for hardening in his pants, but it felt so great to kiss the older boy. He broke away and Zuko wiped the saliva trail between them. "Do you want to go farther?" Aang nodded on instinct and Zuko pulled off his shirt and pulled down his pants, his hard erection popping out from its confines. Zuko jerked it a little, to get it to its full size. "How about you go first?" He sat back down in the chair as Aang got down on his knees.

"Sokka," Aang turned to his friend. "Can you give me some more of that rice wine?"

Sokka handed over the drink, "You're going to need it." Aang took a large drink of the alcohol and gasped as the burning feeling down his throat, handing it back to Sokka. He felt the alcohol start to warm up his body and he took Zuko's erection in his hands. He jerked him softly at first, Zuko groaned softly, his head rolling back. Aang got bold and licked the bottom side of his erection, eliciting a louder moan from Zuko. He finally took the head into his mouth and slowly went down. Sokka took another drink of the alcohol, "Zuko, doesn't that feel weird?"

He shook his head as he slowly guided Aang's head up and down his shaft, "It feels great, even better than a girl, he really knows what he is doing. Oh Spirits Aang," Zuko shoved more of his thick shaft into Aang's awaiting mouth. Both boys no longer felt the awkwardness of being with a male lover, they seemed to work perfectly with each other. The tan warrior felt his dick harden in his pants, wondering why this display of homosexual intimacy turned him on so much. Sokka took a drink, ignoring the nagging voice in his head and pulled down his pants, his hard cock standing tall. He slowly jerked himself while watching the boys. Zuko's breathing came in pants now as Aang's head bobbed faster on him. "It's like you've done this before, are you sure you haven't done this before?" Aang didn't answer as he cupped the Fire Lord's scrotum, knowing that when Katara did this for him, it felt like heaven. "Oh I'm so close Aang, keep going." He groan, thrusting his hips up in time with his mouth.

Sokka now quickly masturbated, feeling the effects of the alcohol take all inhibitions away. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and looked up, his wife Suki stood there. Sokka immediately stopped as she lowered herself to his ear. "You like watching them don't you?" She whispered, running her hands down his chest. Sokka barely heard the low moan from Zuko as Suki's hot breath tickled his ear. "Do you want to do a little experimenting of our own?" Sokka gulped, not knowing what Suki had in mind. "Take off your clothes Hun."

Aang make an audible pop as he pulled off of Zuko's phallus and stood up. Zuko groaned a little, not earning the powerful orgasm he wanted, but knew what was he was doing once Aang pulled down his pants. He was surprised to see The Avatar's size was as big or maybe even bigger than him. Zuko took Aang in his hands and circled his tongue around the head of his penis. Aang's back arched as he pushed his hips towards Zuko's face, enjoying the touch of the Fire Bender. "Zuko please," He groaned and Zuko was happy to oblige since Aang had given him the pleasure. In one quick move, Zuko had Aang's penis down his throat, making Aang moan loudly. What none of them actually knew was that Zuko had actually been with a man before, the Freedom Fighter Jet and he learned a lot from his experience.

Meanwhile, Suki had Sokka down on all fours as she pulled on a smooth wooden strap on that also went inside her hot entrance. She moaned lightly and poured some oil on the end. "Don't worry honey, I'll make you feel so good." She also wet her finger with some of the oil, spreading her husband's cheeks and slowly pressed into his anus. Sokka groaned as her finger loosened up his back end. Once she pulled out, she wet a couple more fingers and continued to loosen her husband's ass. "You're so tight Sokka, I'm going to be surprise if I can get this into you." Sokka swallowed the lump in his throat, but grabbed the bottle of alcohol and took a giant gulp, hoping to calm his nerves. He and Suki had done this before, but with reversed roles, it would feel as good…right? Sokka didn't have much more time to think as Suki pushed the wooden phallus into her husband. He bit his lip as it stretched his anus open more. It felt uncomfortable, until Suki hit a special spot, making his dick jump and a moan slipped out. "See? It's going to feel good." She pulled out and thrusted back in, both of them moaning. She quickly found a pace in her husband, the pain radiating from his ass now slowly disappeared as she hit his special spot and jerked him in time with her thrusts. Suki enjoyed the new control over her husband and hoped that this wasn't just a onetime thing. Inadvertently, Sokka would tighten on the fake penis and the phallus inside her would thrust in and out with her thrusts, bringing her more pleasure.

By this time, Zuko had Aang down on the grass in the backyard, on his back as he slid into his anus. Both men groan, Aang because of the discomfort and Zuko due to the pleasure of Aang's tight ass. "Spirits you feel good." He gasped.

"Zuko, this doesn't feel right," Aang groaned, he had never had anything of Zuko's size nor anything in his butt. Zuko's face was against his and they shared rough kiss as Zuko moved again. Aang hissed between his teeth as Zuko fucked the young Avatar. "Spirits Zuko, not so rough." Zuko grabbed Aang's dick and matched his thrusts. It didn't take long before Aang's dick twitched. "Ugh Zuko!" He came harder than he had ever came before, most of his essence hitting Zuko's chest and running down his hand, while the rest landed on his own chest. Aang's head lightly thudded against the ground, relaxing after his orgasm as Zuko hooked his arms under his legs, getting a better angle into Aang.

"I bet Katara had never made you cry out like that," Zuko hissed into his ear, Aang didn't listen as his arms went around Zuko's neck and buried his head into the crook of his neck.

Suki moaned even louder as she pushed into Sokka, her orgasm coming quick. "Oh Spirits Suki!" Sokka cried and came, his hot seed spraying over the porch of their house. As her lover came, Suki couldn't help but follow him, her hot walls squeezing the wooden shaft. She collapsed on her husband, catching her breath.

"What in the…" They both looked up to see the barely clothed Katara standing in the door way.

"Uh hey sis…" Sokka said awkwardly. He got up and Suki pulled out of her husband. Suki whispered something Katara couldn't hear into Sokka's ear. Usually he would say no, but the alcohol was telling him yes. "Here Katara," He handed her the bottle have some.

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't think so." She heard her boyfriend's cry of pleasure and went out further on the porch to see Zuko cumming inside Aang, both of them crying out each other's names. "Wh-" Katara was interrupted by the bottle of alcohol entering her mouth and pouring down her throat. Not able to do anything else, she drank what was given to her as she fought her brother. Once he pulled the bottle out of her mouth, she was about to yell, but she felt the alcohol hit her. She was a little woozy and fell against her brother. Sokka sat on the edge of the porch, bringing his sister down with him. He stripped off her clothing, revealing her bronze skin to the open air. Her bronze nipples erected as his hand went down to her heat, already wet.

He smiled, "She's all ready." Sokka pulled his sister on top of him and thrusted inside, she moaned with pleasure, feeling her brother fill her up.

"Oh Spirits," She whispered. Katara hung on her brother as he thrusted into her, not quite sure where she was, but enjoyed the feeling. She didn't even notice Suki get behind her and enter her luscious backside. Katara groaned a little, but Suki was right there, pouring the rest of the bottle's content into her mouth. She quickly gulped it down and fell back against Suki, who kissed her neck as she thrusted into Katara as her brother pulled out. "Oh Aang," She mumbled, imagining her boyfriend filling her up in both ends. Zuko joined the others on the porch and stood behind Sokka and guided his hardening cock into the Water Bender's open mouth. Her eyes closed as her head slowly rocked back and forth on his now fully hard penis. Never would he had done this with Katara when he was sober, but now, all he wanted was more of a release. Aang ignored the pain in his ass as he drunkenly watched his friends screw his girlfriend. Though it should have angered him, he watched as Suki's round bottom was out in the open for him. He quickly got behind her and slid in, Suki moaned in delight, leaning back and kissing the Avatar as he joined the pace with the others. Sokka was the first one to hit his orgasm, flooding his sister's womb with his hot seed, bringing her to her orgasm. She moaned around Zuko's cock, bringing him to his orgasm also. Katara swallowed his seed, licking his phallus clean. Suki's fake penis pulled out of Katara as Aang continued to pound into her. He ripped off the strap on, flipping her onto her back and entered her hot pussy.

"Oh Avatar," She bit her bottom lip as his thrusts continued. Zuko watched the two as Katara recovered from her vicious pounding.

"I'm getting more rice wine," Sokka said, getting up, but stumbling a little. "Wait, should we get Mai?"

Mai came out with a half empty bottle of alcohol and another in her other hand, she was completely nude, "I thought I would join the fun." Sokka took the bottle from Mai's hand as she sat down by her husband, "You better saved some for me."

He took the half empty bottle from her hand and poured a tiny amount on her neck, slurping it off her body, "Of course I have honey," He mumbled against her skin.

Aang finally groaned and burst like a damn inside of Suki, it wasn't as much as when he was with Zuko, but still a good amount. They shared a brief kiss before going back to their respective lovers. Aang cradled his girlfriend in his arms, he could tell her head was absolutely swimming with alcohol. She never drank, so she was a big lightweight. They all sat with their lovers, taking a much need break before starting again. Each of them started with their lovers, then going to another person, taking turns. Aang went with Mai, Katara went with Suki again and Zuko tried with Sokka. They continued until the sun started to rise off the coast of the island. Aang was propped up against the house, Katara lying naked on him while Zuko was next to him, Mai lying on him also. Sokka and Suki were sprawled out on the deck, both fell asleep not too long ago. Aang rubbed the sleep and inhibitions from his eyes, he began feeling the dull pain in his body. "That was…"

"Amazing?" Zuko answered.

"Yeah…but there is one thing I have to say," Aang turned towards Zuko, "I could have done without you screwing in my ass."

Zuko smiled, "It should feel better after tonight, maybe we can do it again this evening?"

"I'm pretty sure Katara is going to have a few choice words, but maybe." The Fire Lord pulled Aang's face in for a short kiss. Both men pulled away with a funny look.

"That was a lot better when we were drunk."

"Agreed."


End file.
